Story of the cat demon
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Name: Zack Cat age:2 Human age: 110 Race: half cat demon Looks: You have long black hair is a hair tie with two black cat ears onto of your head, you also have a long black tail coming out of your back and you mostly like to wear black clothes.
1. Master?

Chapter 1 - Master?

You had been happy with Night Veil since he never made you do something extrem, might be cause you were the one cleaning his house. Night Viel had left a couple of minutes ago to his brothers house but since he seemed in a rush you never got to find out what is was. You had just finished cleaning the house when he came back exhausted so you got him to sit down and got him a drink. There was a pie chart on the wall that had about a 8th of the time you can sleep the rest was working but you never really mind. You were about to walk past the living room where Night Veil was until you heard him talking.  
N.V.: There is only one reason I brought you back to life. My spiteful littles brother Kyoji, has my black cross. Go take it back for me. Understand?  
When you lent your cat ear against the door you were surprized by a familiar voice that you thought you knew.  
???: Yes Master.  
You walked away from the door and ran to your room. In your room it had a double bed with black cover and red pillows and a desk in the corner. You sat at your desk trying to remember who that voice belonged to. You gave up trying at layed in your bed suddenly you sneezed. 'Someones talking about me?' You thought to yourself but shook it off but then Master Night Veil came into the room.  
"Your coming with me tonight." He said in a slightly humored voice, probely planning something again. You followed him out of the house and across the road. When you got to Master Night Viels brother's house you both hid behind a wall and you both saw Kyoji and a bat type man fighting.  
"Kyoichi-onii-chan! KYPICHI-ONI--!!!" You looked around to find that voice but couldn't see anything. Suddenly Master Night Veil turned around smirking.  
N.V.: While Kyoji is busy fighting with that bat man...I can look for the resurrected vampire. WHAT A CLEVER PLAN!! You looked at him like he was crazy 'a resurrected vampire, well maybe he was dreaming.' You thought while watching be smug with himself.  
???: AH, Yes, A Genius. You looked around Master Night Viel to see a blond man standing there with vampire fangs. 'Must be the vampire.' You thought to yourself N.V.: Wh?  
???: I was so impressed by your clever plan...I thought I'd come out to play.  
N.V.: WAAAAH!! You hid behind the wall again then looked out to see the vampire there and a knocked out Night Viel. 'Useless'  
you thought with a sweatdrop. You walked up behind the vampire without him seeing you.  
???: I can't believe it. That fool...is doing something like this. hhh...HEEEEYYY!! VINCENT!! You covered your ears and nearly fell over from how load he was being and that you were so close to him.  
Vincent: M...My...Lord? The person turned around and saw us.  
Vincent: And Zack? You saw the vampire turn around and see you and you got slightly scared since the axe he was carrying looked like it could chop you in half.  
???: You've finally realized who I am?! It's been too long, my friends! You looked at him confused and kneeled down next to Night Viel and helped him up abit.  
N.V.: Damn it!...My plan failed. In that case...!! You saw a light come out of his hand and head for the vampire.  
Vincent: MY LORD! LOOK OUT!! Vincent jumped in the way of it and got hurt instead, you stared at him amazed since he had just took a hit for his lord.  
Vincent: My...Lord.  
???: Kyoichi...You RAT!! I was soft on you because you're such an idiot, but... You stood in the way still slightly scared of what the vampire could do to you instead.  
Vincent: My lord...Please wait!  
???: Vincent!  
Vincent: I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Please forgive master Kyoichi--He is the one who resurrected me. I still can't believe it's really you standing before me now. It's like a dream, my lord!  
???: In all this time... you haven't changed a bit.  
Kyoji: Come to think of it, I remember there was another cross, one that had a foolish lackey character sealed within it. I just never cared that Kyoichi took it, because there was nothing inside but an idiot.  
???: SO ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT?! You couldn't help but laugh at this point.  
Vincent: Master Night Viel. The reward for my service was to have your cooperation until I found the ones I'd lost... with your help, my wish has come true today. Thank you so must for allowing me to serve you, though it was only for a short time.  
You looked at Master Night Viel and saw he was really angry at this.  
N.V.: H-Hold On!! Are you switching sides?! Just like that!  
Vincent: Yes. In the end, I am a simple bat. You didn't hear the rest because you were laughing so hard that you had fallen over laughing.  
Vincent: I feel bad for him.  
???: You're the one who betrayed him... You sat up and looked around to see that Master Night Viel wasn't around anymore.  
You: HUH?! Did he just leave. You saw everyone turn to you and blushed from embrassesment.  
???: Oh Zack I forgot you were still here. Your right eye twiched then saw Vincent bow to Kyoji.  
Vincent: Master Kyoji. I'm sorry for my rude behaviour earlier. I will accept any punishment you have for me. You also bowed to him.  
You: Me too master Kyoji. Kyoji looked at you.  
Kyoji: I thought you worked for my brother.  
You: In the end, I am just a simple cat. Kyoji started thinking.  
Kyoji: Well I needed butlers for the house... How abot you two work for me?  
You and Vincent: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You didn't listen to the conversation Vincent and the vampire had.  
Kyoji: Guilt-Na-Zan! You saw the vampire turn to him then your eyes widen and you had a flashback.

-Flashback-

Guilt-Na-Zan had you in his lap while you were in your cat form injured while Vincent was in his bat for on Guilt-Na-Zan's shoulder.  
G.N.Z.: What are we going to do with someone like you? You looked weakly at him.  
G.N.Z: Do you even have a name? You slowly shook your head as a no. Guilt-Na-Zan started thinking.  
Vincent: What about we call him Zack? You looked at him then jumped out of Guilt-Na-Zan's lap then turned into your 10 year old form then bowed to them lowly.  
You: I am too low to be given a name. You felt a hand on your head and looked up to see Guilt-Na-Zan staring at you.  
G.N.Z.: Yea I like that name.

-End flashback-

You: Guilt-Na-Zan? Vincint? You were confused of what you saw. They both turned to you and raised an eyebrow.  
You: Sorry but I had lost my memories 10 years ago and have only just remembered something of my past, Master. Guilt-Na-Zan put his hand on your head and you smiled.  
Kyoji: Ten minutes are up. You looked at him confused then looked at Guilt-Na-Zan and saw a girl standing there instead.  
You: M-M-Master?


	2. This place just gets crazyer and crazyer

Chapter 2 - This place just gets crazyer and crazyer.

You were sitting in the living room just finishing vacuuming it when you heard shouting.  
G.N.: YOU CAUGHT A COLD?! There was abit of silence until that was disrupted.  
G.N.: It's been two weeks since I was resurrected into this household! I, The lord of Vampires, have been working hard EVERY DAY at this disgraceful job! What have YOU accomplished?! My resurrection as a PRETTY GIRL?! The fight with your STUPID BROTHER!  
The Incident with the IDIOT ASSASSIN your STUPID BROTHER sent?!.............. There was silence again. 'I don't know where is worse, in Night Viel's house or here.' Suddenly there was shouting again.  
G.N.: STOP WITH THE PENNYPINCHING TALK IN THAT SORE THROAT VOICE! You sigh as Vincent and Guilt-Na-chan walked out the door.  
You went up to see if Master Kyoji was ok but it does seem he did have a cold.  
You: Master Kyoji are you alright? He turned and looked at you and said with a sore throat voice.  
Kyoji: I'm fine, just caught a cold from somewhere, nothing to worry about. You nodded and closed the door. Since you were bored you put on a coat to hide your tail and put on a hat to hide your ears and left to Tonae's school. Once you arrived you waited outside the gate for her. One she came outside you greeted her.  
Tonae: Hey Za-chan.  
You: Hello Miss Tonae. You saw a girl run up next to Tonae and whisper something in her ear.  
Tonae: Oh Za-chan this is Shizuka the class president, Shizuka this is Zack he's one of the butlers at my house. You bow to Shizuka politly.  
You: Pleasure to meet you Miss Shizuka.  
Shizuka: Wow polite and cute maybe you should think of joining this school. You looked at her abit thinking. 'Would it be alright for me going to school, I should ask Master Kyoji later'  
You: I must ask Master Kyoji first. She just nodded to you.  
Shizuka: Well I must get home bye Tonae, bye Zack. You both waved back at her and you walked Tonae home. Once you got back she took a tray of food to Master Kyoji. The next day when you had just into the living room you saw Kyoji out of bed looking well.  
Kyoji: Super Exorcist Kyoji Yotobari! I HAVE BEEN CURED! We should celebrate! We need CAKE!  
Tonae: Cake! Cake! You walked over to Guilt-Na-chan while she was talking to Vincent.  
G.N.: He keeps me hopping whether he's sick or well.  
Vincent: I hope master Night Viel has recovered from his cold, too. You used your cat hearing and heard Kyoichi's voice.  
N.V.: I passes out by the front gate and ended up sleeping outside. IT NEARLY CAUSED ME PNEUMONIA! I am SO going to kill him!  
This time, I REALLY MEAN IT! You chuckled abit and turned off your cat hearing while Vincent and Guilt-Na-chan both turned to you.  
You: That might take awhile Vincent. Vincent looked confused while you walked away and drank a glass of milk.

~The Next Morning~ You were woken up by a loud scream G.N.: ACK! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?! You sighed and got out of bed dressing into the plain clothes Kyoji gave you since he said he didn't like boys......'It still sounds weird in my mind' You went down into the kitchen to be greeted my Tonae.  
Tonae: Za-chan! Good morning!  
You: Good morning, Miss Tonae. You went over to the fridge and started drinking milk from the carton until you spat it out from a shout.  
G.N.: OI! ZACK DON'T DRINK FROM THE CARTON! You put the carton back into the fridge. 'He seems more emotional these days...must be girl hormones.' You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard a shout.  
G.N.: KYOJI! WAKE UP!! You went into the hallway to see everyone else there.  
Tonae: I'm going to school now.  
G.N.: Ah! Hold on! It looks like it's going to rain today. Take your unbrella.  
Tonae: Oh, Okay! You walks up next to Tonae You: I will walk her to school. 'Maybe I can get some silence while walking around town'  
Tonae: Thank you, Guilt-Na-Chan! And you too Za-chan! Have a great Day. G.N.+Kyoji: You too. Take care. Both of you walked out the door and started your way to her school.  
Tonae: Have you thought about joining the school then. You turned your head to her.  
You: I have thought of it but from the shouting from Guilt-Na-Chan I couldn't remember to ask Kyoji. Once you both got there Shizuka ran up to the both of you.  
Shizuka: Good Morning Tonae. Oh! Good Morning to you too Zack!  
You: Good Morning Miss Shizuka. You bowed to her.  
Tonae: Good morning. You heard a bell go off and turned to the other two.  
You: You two better get inside class is going to start.  
Tonae: Oh ok! Bye Za-chan!  
Shizuka: Bye! You waved to them then looked around. 'No one is around' You transformed into your cat form and went around town.  
'This town is bor-' You were pulled out your thoughts when you were picked up and hugged by a little kid.  
Girl: Kitty! You struggled to get out of the hug of death and finaly did and quickly ran off. 'What the hell just happend'  
It suddenly started to rain so you ran back to the school and stayed under the shelter and fell asleep until the bell went off so you quickly turned back and went to the front gate. You saw Tonae run up to you under a umbrella.  
Tonae: Oh my god! You're soaking wet! Take the umbrella! You shook your head no and started to walk home with her. Once you got there you both went inside and you took off your coat and hat while Tonae put down the umbrella.  
Tonae: We're home, Guilt-Na-Chan! It rained, just like you said. She went off and talked to Vincent and spotted a cake.  
G.N.: You're an idiot to go out without an umbrella when I told you it was going to rain. You just sighed and went to your room.  
You couldn't help but feel like you were being watched. 


End file.
